


divine grace

by horus1251



Series: Divine war [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Dean Winchester, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucifer (Supernatural), Magic, New Evil, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Asmodeus captured dean how will he escape and what happens next





	1. dean capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus takes dean to hell

Dean, we need to capture Lucifer so that we can use his grace to open the portal to get mother and jack. Sam calls out we are out of pie dean go get some 

dean what me why me 

Sam are you saying you want to stay and research. 

Dean, i will be going 

Sam, i will tell cas that you're going to get pie

_Dean leaves the bunker_

Sam walks to one of the bedrooms than knocks on the door 

Come in a disembodied voice calls out 

Sam Dean has gone get some pie.

Cas grabs the remote  and pauses the movie he was watching on Netflix than turns toward sam 

Cas I should get ready to leave then 

Sam no he left 

Cas pauses as he goes to pick up his trenchcoat 

Cas than why did you tell me 

Sam, so you would know where he is oh and I need some help with some research.

Cas what research 

Sam well we have to research how to kill a prince of hell besides we need bait to trap the devil.

Dean singing in the car 

bon Jovi song wanted dead or alive 

It's all the same, only the names are changed  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

[Chorus]  
Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted  
Dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
The people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

[Chorus]

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
And I'm wanted  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive

 Dean pulls up to a Walmart in Kansas gets out of the Impala and walks in 

Walking and pushing a cart grabs the last pie than turns to check out 

Asmodeus stands there hello dean 

Dean pulls out a blade to defend himself when three demons grabs him from behind 

Asmodeus we are going to have so much fun 

They disappear 

They reappear in hell Dean is drag to a cell in hell 

Dean what do you want with me 

Asmodeus I learn of a very peculiar rumor 

Dean what rumor

Asmodeus apparently it is possible for an archangel true vessel to have his soul change to grace 

Dean what 

Asmodeus I am going to get your soul change to grace and since you are Michael true vessel you will be that powerful I will make you my slave.

Sam two hours 

Dean should be back by now 

Sam, I agreed with you 

Cas I will be get going walks four steps than grabs his head in pain

Sam cas what is wrong 

Cas heaven has made Lucifer king of heaven 

Sam what why 

Cas he swore to create more angel and give them back there wings 

Sam how can he do that 

Cas he was there when we were created it is more than possible he knows how 

Sam we will deal with that later 

Cas agreed first dean 

Sam and cas get in one of the cars in the bunker And drive off 

Sam sees the Impala and there are police cars what the hell 

Sam grabbling an FBI suit and tie than grabs a badge 

Sam hey what is going on 

Police officer you need to step back 

Sam and cas pulls out a badge 

Go through 

FBI interested in what is going on 

Sam look i am off duty right now my brother came in too buy a family dinner 

Police detective okay i can understand what is going on 

A gun was found on the ground after two shots was fired 

CAN I SEE THE GUN 

yeah here it is 

What 

that is his gun 

FBI too yeah top of our class 

There is a problem with surveillance watch looking on the screen 

On the screen they see dean geting pie than Asmodeus appear dean pulls out the gun and a blade three more appear behind him than they are teleport 

See problems 

Thank you officer 

Done 

Sam turns back so asmodeus has him but why 

meanwhile in hell 

Asmodeus an archangel blade 

Arthur katch only a archangel can wield one 

Asmodeus luckly i may have two 

walks to a door gabriel looks up snitch over his mouth 

Arthur you said two 

Walks over two the second door open sees dean 

What 

Arthur the story where abel became a archangel 

Asmodeus yes i am going to find out if it is true.

 

 

 


	2. dean gets torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle

Dean is drag out of the cell the next day 

hello dean recognize the room as the room he was tortured in last time 

Dean well thought you could spice this up you private suite and torture my favorite 

Asmodeus smiles 

grabs his blade than flays his skin 

dean screams 

than removes the organs slowly than takes bones out again and again than rips his eyeballs out and forces dean to eat them this happens for what is months in hell

Five months later hell time dean gets drag to the room 

Dean sees a impaler it gets shove through hit ass all the way through the shoulder than he starts breaking more and more 

Two months later on earth 

Sam Dean has been captured by Asmodeus for two months we have to rescue him 

Cas i agree but what can we do 

Sam I don't know how did you escape 

Cas lucifer saved me if not for him i would be trap 

Sam crap I have a really stupid idea

Cas what 

Sam get lucifer to help us 

Cas that is really stupid idea 

Sam I agree 

IN hell ten years later dean bearded looks on as they drag him for the next session 

Dean is put in a knee splitter

dean screams 

Asmodeus than starts torturing the soul 

Asmodeus starts cutting and putting acid on his soul 

Dean is a wash of pain 

Dean after that session is drag back to the cells when he feels something tug he looks up and sees a door 

Dean sits on the ground Hey is someone there 

Gabriel grunts in pain

Dean crap 

Sam prays to lucifer 

Lucifer pov 

He has heal the angels wings and brought all that has die than created new ones using some hands of god lucifer found in heaven he created laws for angels sickbay healers and created knights and princes of heaven seven knights four princes

Knights serve as judges or leaders of the new well like human police force the princes serve as advisors 

There are hundred laws And punishment for each 

 _ **1 no killing an angel punishment two becoming human or death unless**_ self defense

 _ **2 treason is**_ death

_**3 no raping life in prison** _

_**4 theft equals service and removing**_ of _ **a job**_

 _ **5 no torture**_ recieve _ **torture**_

_**6 no killing humans without reason stripped of grace** _

_**7 no attacking fellow angels stripped of grace or prison** _

_**8 no taking someone free will prison** _

_**9 no using the angel tablet punish depends on why** _

_**10 no burning wings punish stripped of grace** _

_**11 change shift no punish if don't** _

_**12 no calling someone a freak or monster punish lock in the stocks** _

_**13 no lying to a court punishment prison** _

_**14 no fake reports demoted** _

_**15 right to an** _ _**attorney** _

_**16 freedom to say anything** _

17

_**Amendment: Guarantees the right to the freedoms of speech, press, and religion. Protects the right to petition the government.** _

* * *

18 _ **Amendment: Guarantees the people’s right to own and bear arms for their defense.**_

* * *

_**19 Amendment: Citizens cannot be forced to quarter soldiers during times of peace.** _

* * *

_**20Amendment: Citizens cannot be forced to subject themselves to seizure and search without a search warrant and probable cause.** _

* * *

21 _ **th Amendment: Prohibits abuse of governmental authority in legal procedures. Establishes rules for indictment by eminent domain and grand jury. Guarantees the due process rights. Protects citizens from self-incrimination and double jeopardy.**_

* * *

22 _ **th Amendment: Guarantees fair and speedy jury trial and the rights to know the accusation, the accuser, and to find counsel and witnesses.**_

* * *

_**23h Amendment: Reserves individuals’ rights to jury trial depending on the civil case, and cases already examined by not be re-opened by another court.** _

* * *

24 _ **th Amendment: Forbids exorbitant bails and fines and punishment that is unusual or cruel.**_

* * *

25 _ **th Amendment: Reserves the rights of citizens which are not specifically mentioned by the U.S. Constitution**_

* * *

 

* * *

26 _ **th Amendment: Except as punishment for criminal offense, forbids forced-slavery and involuntary servitude.**_

* * *

27 _ **th Amendment: Details Equal Protection Clause, Due Process Clause, Citizenship Clause, and clauses dealing with the Confederacy and its officials.**_

* * *

28 _ **th Amendment: Reserves citizens the suffrage rights status.**_

* * *

29no force unless necessary 

30 no denied of sevrice  

the rest will be told when revelant 

Lucifer hears a pray from sam

I am being pray to Dolma can you answer and find out what he wants then tell me 

Dolma appears in front of sam 

Sam pov 

Okay set the trap  holy oil 

Sam waits and when he hears wings set the match waits until one appears then set its 

But instead of lucifer its dolma

Cas dolma why 

Dolma he has given back our wings and heal us 

Cas but at what cost 

Dolma then who should we follow you have done more damage to the world and us then any one

Cas he is the devil

Dolma and yet in one month he has given back our wings brought our brothers and sisters back and ended angel on angel warfare and unity us all and borught peace to us all what have you done besides kill us or choose humans 

Cas knowing it true says 

sam wait he wants to destroy the world 

Dolma he has an army of millions of angels ready to die on his command  to do so and he hasn't in fact he created a garrsion specific for protecting and answer prayer and the human race 

Sam gapes well om 

Dolma why did you pray 

Sam closes his month my brother has been trap by asmodeus 

Dolma and you want him to rescue him 

SAM we would like his help 

Dolma i will let him know a breeze come out of nowhere than flapping is heard and she disappears 

Hell dean is being drag back to the cell 

Dean lock in than looks up and his eyes turn blue 

 


	3. Dean escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> escape

Dean with blue eyes turns invisible hides

A demon looks in the room and sees that it is empty 

GUARDS GUARDS 

the demon unlocks the door and walks in grab the chains and removes them dean turns visible and burns the demon 

Dean walks out demon runs in dean smites all of them with a raised hand 

Dean walks to the lock cell and opens it up hey 

Gabriel looks up 

Dean Gabriel sees that his mouth is sewed grabs one of the demon's blade and cuts them

gabriel screams in pain 

Dean grabs Gabriel than as he goes to carry him tries to heal him instead Gabriel is healed mostly with the keys from that guard unhook the chains and took them off 

Asmodeus claps and walks in follow by thousands of demon 

dean drops Gabriel 

Asmodeus so it is true the rumor 

Asmodeus i can't wait he steps forward and dean raises his hand 

Asmodeus teleports away 

Dean points it at the remaining demons

Then they all die 

behind them were angels 

four hours ago 

Sam that can't be true can it 

Cas according to my brothers and sisters it is 

Cas what they have wings 

Sam smiles small 

thunder rumbles 

any warding failed and holy oil disappear wings are heard 

Lucifer I have heard your prayer and will assist you 

Sam why would 

Lucifer as the king of heaven it is my duty to assist all of my people 

Sam what 

Cas as the king he must protect the human race

Sam okay how will you help 

Lucifer i will send a group of angels to save your brother 

thunder rumbles and lights appear in the sky and vanish 

lucifer wings are out he looks at cas if you ever wish for you wings back let dolma know 

They are in hell 

angels with there blade out assault hell stab demons from behind and moving forward when they sense a massive surge of grace from the throne room 

They move quickly when they were beset by hundred of demons blade clash sounds of screams and sizzling are heard finally demons are dead they move forward the angels that died brought back by the knight with them 

they see thousand of demons blocking the entrance when light hits the demons turning them to ashes 

the angel run forward 

They see dean glowing with gabriel being supported by dean

seeing this the angels instant start apologizing to gabriel saying if they known they would have instantly recused him 

Dean one of the angel says your brother has asked for our aid in recusing you the knight says you all take him to his brother I will take Gabriel to the king 

Dean hands Gabriel to them and they disappear 

dean teleports to the bunker 

Sam hears wings and see dean 

Dean sam 

Cas steps in front of sam who are you 

Dean it me 

Lucifer looks on interesting 

Dean lucifer 

Cas you are not dean 

Lucifer actually it is possible dad did make it possible for archangel vessel to gain grace well i must go 

Lucifer flaps away 

Dean why was lucifer here

Cas the angels have made him king 

Sam and given their wings back and created more 

Sam you have grace 

cas Not just any grace michael's 

Dean stops and looks at cas

 

 

 

 


	4. alternate world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural other worlds

 dean what do you mean Michael grace 

Cas I mean you have Michael grace 

Dean how is this possible and why was lucifer sitting at the table 

Cas I don't know apparently god gave you grace and lucifer because the angel made him king of heaven 

Dean what why would they make him king he is evil 

Cas well as they point out i have done more harm than him and even killed more than him 

Dean but god kick him out 

Cas yes than he left and let the world go lucifer be up there for like a hour and he has  already undone all the damage that I done 

Dean cas what you aren't evil

Cas i have killed millions of humans and million angels 

Dean you weren't in control when you did those things

Sam dean 

Dean what sam 

Sam you had the mark 

Dean yeah and i did a lot of horrible things but he is worse 

Sam he had the mark as well when he was doing those things

Dean god said that it didn't change him

Sam if that was true that means you normally kill people and tried to kill me plus cas

Dean but what about after amara 

Sam god abandon him again and we were hunting him 

Dean doesn't matter 

Sam dean he had the one thing he always wanted only to learn that it was fake plus the only people he has as family either hate him or are dead. and his son the one he created doesn't even consider him father 

Dean but oh 

Sam what would you be like dean if you had the mark as long as he did and you know that it has side effects if remove 

Dean has nothing to said so looks at cas 

Cas that is true 

Dean no more sympathy for the devil in three two one okay done 

Sam he is king of heaven we will have to watch him and see

Dean okay anything left 

Cas we still have to deal with you having an archangel grace mary and jack trap with Michael oh and Michael  trying to conquer the world 

Dean wait the spell needed uses archangel grace take mine 

Sam steps forward but stops when cas says stop

Cas dean we don't know if that will work but your soul is grace so what if it like a soul 

Dean what do you mean 

Cas you know what it is like to be without a soul so what if it causes you to lose human 

Dean so we deal when it comes to it 

Cas how you have all of michael powers and the rings for the cage our gone we don't even know if that would hold you and according to sam it is breaking down 

_Dean knowing what michael could do says nothing_

Sam then what do we do 

_the whole room  lights turn red  alarm blare what the hell_

what the hell was that 

Lucifer appears 

Dean Lucifer 

Lucifer that was the multiverse coliding 

Dean what 

Cas that is not possible 

Dean what 

Cas that means portal to other dimensions are open in all dimensions but unable to close 

Sam what that means 

Dean what does that mean 

Lucifer it means you don't need a spell to open a portal to the world your mother 

Dean yes 

Lucifer but there is no way to close them 

Dean Oh crap realize what that meant

Lucifer so button up we have armies oh creature coming

Dean okay but first are mother and your son

Lucifer what about my son

Dean he is trap with mary

Lucifer worry now we must get them back fast

Dean we know

Lucifer no you don't michael is even worse than me 

Sam that isn't possible 

Lucifer sam when i think about michael of that world did i want to throw up 

Sam pales 

Dean we don't have time than what do we do 

Lucifer well i suggest you fly across the world for a portal and let us know where well i give your angel wings 

Dean nods and flys away 

Lucifer waves hand and castiel lights when it disappear his grace is at full  and wings as good as new go 

Lucifer looks at sam 

Sam becoming uncomfortable says what 

Lucifer you are my true vessel 

Sam not understanding for a moment before his eyes widen understanding your grace 

Lucifer i am at full no need i meant what if someone does what they did to dean to make you a angel 

Sam widens 

Lucifer hmm it would be fun to do it but we don't have time wait what if we both make your soul think it did 

Sam but 

Lucifer sam your bother will go up against beings as powerful as Michael plus he is as immortal as michael

Sam so

Lucifer you know what your brother is like do you truly believe that he will not try everything to bring you back 

Sam opens his mouth to said no when he thinks then shakes his head lowers 

Lucifer it may be before you fell 

Sam how do i 

Lucifer usually torture 

Sam cringes 

Lucifer but as the king of heaven all it takes is snaps fingers 

Sam glows than his soul turns to grace 

Lucifer smirks than flaps away 

 

Sam knowing that wouldn't tell anyone searches for him

Dean flys from stone to stone looking for a portal after an hour sees a portal and watches as it gets larger

DEAN WALKS toward the opening when two wings are heard 

Dean A roar sounds 

They all watch as a beast that is seventy feet tall enters the world 

Dean oh my god it godzilla bigger cousin 

Cas i don't think this has to do with godzilla but om 

Sam rolls his eyes than sees beings with yellow skin enter and claws for hands 

Dean seeing them to says crap 

Dean sees visions of his powers in his mind attack with a sword appearing in his hand attacks the giant 

Sam om 

CAS GO AFTER THE SMALLER THINGS 

CAS PULLS OUT HIS BLADE AND ATTACKS 

Sam knowing his powers attacks with his hands throwing fire from his hand and breathing ice when he feels an shock looks down and sees a claw in his stomach his body turns white and the claw retracts 

Sam on his knees creates a sword made of light stabs the owner of the claw than stands up 

Cas is a blur of blocking turning blade more blocking stabbing than slashing more blocking feels his power grow and light spreas from his wings and blasting a few small ones dead

Dean flying around the giant stabbing and slashing  when the giant falls backward and then breathes fire at him 

Dean flys out of the way then throws the sword 

THE Blade flys right in the mouth the thing flames then falls through the portal

Dean feeling tired falls to the ground

Sam kill the last sees dean falling

 

  

 


	5. mary and jack escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lets them go

Jack and mary in that cell sitting 

jack Hello 

Mary who are you 

Jack 

Mary how do you know my name 

Jack your sons told me 

Mary how do you know my sons 

Jack my father is there friend so they protect me 

Mary who is your father 

Jack Castiel is my father by choice but Lucifer is my bio father 

Mary wait you are the son of lucifer how old are you

Jack I am six months two and five hours 

Mary why are you here 

Jack I am here to rescue you.

Mary this isn't much of a rescue 

Jack well i didn't expect to deal with that mean guy who is he 

Mary that was michael 

Jack michael you mean my uncle

Mary yes 

Jack he is assbutt 

Mary crackles 

Jack so how are we getting out of here.

Mary don't you have a plan 

Jack, I am 6 months old 

Mary well Michael has this place bound against grace he probably blocks the lock I am guessing the only reason that we are alive is so the portal can open.He has guards ready and able to take us back here 

WAIT 

Jack, i have an idea

What

Jack help

Mary really

Jack shh pretend to be dying\

Mary rolls her eyes then closes her eyes 

A guard walks to the door looks at mary then sees her not breathing so he checks her body which said she was alive 

Guard turns to walk away when jack crawls and grabs the guard 

Mary looks up and grabs the guard hat takes it off then 

Jack uses the chain around his arm to cut his throat causing grace to come out 

Guard franticallly tries to grab it 

Jack grabs it with his hand then lets guard go 

Guard turns angry complete ignoring his orders for a moment and goes to open the door when he is killed 

Michael stands there looking on smiles than walks away.

Jack with the grace in hand puts the grace against the chains and heats the grave up the chain become as hot as the sun 

Jack whimpers from the pain when the grace disappear 

Jack breaks the chain by pulling the chain than walks to mary rips the chain off than puts his hand to her head healing her.

mary what 

Jack lets go 

Jack blasts the door 

Mary groans 

Jack what 

Mary too loud run 

Guards chases after them a portal appears when Jack spreads his hand 

they run through but the portal stays open 

Michael smirks knowing his plan work

Michael go bring the armies of heaven through that portal 

Sir all of us 

Michael no three legions worth i will lead have Raphael leave the portal open and lead in my stead 

Jack appears at the cabin he was born 

Mary this is where you were born 

Jack looks up this is where i was born 

Mary yes 

Jack starts walking when a pulse sounds and waves of power are blasted out into the universe 

Dean so what do we do 

_All the sudden waves of power enter the world_

_Dean falls to the ground_

_Sam runs to them when there is a black out_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
